


Bob and dog

by Elwyst



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Roombas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwyst/pseuds/Elwyst
Summary: Bob confusing a dog when Crowley takes him out for a walk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Bob and dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Roomba of Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066155) by [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster). 




End file.
